Jagged Alliance Wiki:Sandbox
This page is for any tests. Welcome to the sandbox! Simple Editing To edit a page, click on the "edit" tab, usually near the top of the page. Then, edit the box in the page. Feel free to practice here, on this page. It's here just for you to practice. A blank line indicates a paragraph separation. You can link to another page by putting the name or title of that page in double square brackets. Main Page becomes Main Page. Simple Formatting Create headers by putting text inbetween repeated equal (=) signs. The more =, the lower level the heading is. Create a bulleted list by starting each item with an asterick (*) * it's ok to make editing mistakes * you can preview your work before saving it * even after saving it, you or someone else can edit it again to make it even better Formatting for Emphasis Put single quote marks around words or phrases for formatting emphasis. Two single quotes, like italics will create italics. Three single quotes, like bold text will create bold text. ---- Other stuff... If you know HTML or CSS formatting commands, they can also be used in this wiki. One useful HTML command is which creates a line break. If you want to show what a command looks like, rather than actually implementing the command, surround it with the nowiki command. =Main= Restrictions: *Normal equipment *Fog of War on :"SirTech's single player campaign" - description Main is the main campaign from Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games. Unlike the other campaigns that come with the game, this campaign can't be modified by players and it can branch into different missions. However, a copy of each successful mission becomes available for solo scenarios. (Although Main02 wasn't unlocked yet, despite Main02S being?) Main01 - Attack on our facility Introduction :"The name's Gus Tarballs! I'm new to this whole sub-contracting deal. Usually take care of my own clients. That way, I know I get the job done right!" :"But I'm swamped! Got work coming out my drain pipe! The world's a dangerous place, and people willing to kill and be killed ain't a dime a dozen!" :"Dang! Even if they were, the nature of this business means there's always a couple of fresh openings. Who knows how long you'll last." :"Ya heard it all before, right? You're the big shot with the connections to A.I.M.. Heard a rumor that you might have even played a part in that Metaviran operation." :"Well... My background's conventional military. I've fought along side and trained the best." :"Elite commandos, deep moles, drunken paratroopers, you name it. If they're alive today, it's probably cause they paid attention when Gus Tarballs was talking!" :"Now, I'm freelance! Do mostly government work. Friendly government work! With better than civil servant pay!" :"Lot of jobs I've been gettin' lately want A.I.M. involved. Unfortunately, my ties with 'em are strained right now. So, you'll be handling the recruitment end, too." :"I'll be the go-between! Get your assignments directly from me. My clients remain confidential! My cut comes off the top!" :"How long our little arrangement is going to last... Ain't sure! Take one step at a time. See where it goes. Worked it out, so that we get paid by the mission." :"Gave ya $13000. It's seed money. Spend it wisely! Had to put up my mobile home to get it!" :"I'm gonna start you off slow! Get a feel for your methods. See if you're full of dang horse crap or if you're gonna be of value." :"Got a long time client. Been havin' some difficulties at one of his remote facilities. Armed intruders been showin' up and ransacking the place." :"Dealt with some of these guys myself a week ago. There were six of 'em. Only had six bullets. When the last one took his final breath, still had three in my clip." :"Ya shoot the first one in the back of the head, so the others can see, and they'll line up right quick for ya! Punks! That's what we're dealin' with!" :"A couple of locals spotted four or five strange faces hangin' around town last night. Client's scared they may be part of the same group." :"Want ya to put a team together and we'll get your butt up there. If these punks show up, want ya to take out every last one of 'em!" :"Your piece of the pie is $5000. My piece is none of your dang concern! Money will get better with time..." :"You just get 'em all! I don't care how many dang bullets it takes!" Details :Mission type: Exterminate Team :Mission details: Eliminate all intruders. :Turns: 10 :Reward: $5000 :Enemies: 4 :Area items: *Two 3-Pocket Vests in the crates inside the building :Enemy items: *.45 Ammo (Barker) *Knife (Krauss) *3-Pocket Vest (Campbell) *Helmet (Durand) This mission has 4 enemies divided in two groups, one in the West and other in the East of the starting point, the building in the center. Before the mission, send two mercs without an assault vest and make them equip the ones inside the building. Now go West and take down the enemies there as they are closer. After dealing with them, return to the building. The gunfire may attract the other two, making it faster to find them. Finish them and the mission is over. Success: :"" :"" Failure: (Turn limit over, no enemies found and no deaths) :"Well... Here's the deal, Woody! The job was as straight ahead as they come. Dang! They were punks! Couple of bullets worth no more!" :"Could have got them to line up without firing a shot. Now I have to explain why I didn't handle this one myself..." :"Be thinking long and hard before dealing with ya again." Main02 (1 Success) :"(...)" :"They tracked the blueprints to an island in the Caribbean. An island whose government isn't very sympathetic to her needs." :"They're being kept in a isolated hut on the Western tip, away from the tourists. Guarded, but nothing exaggerated enough to warrant attention." :"Kicker is... These blueprints aren't even supposed to exist. Project got canned! So it can't involve her own people anymore than it already has." :"That's where you fit in. We'll get you and your team down there. Ya get the blue prints and you get the hell out!" :"The job's paying $7000. I'm givin' ya the full amount this time. I got a little personal reward comin' my way if ya get the job done!" (2 Failure) :"Something tells me I'm going to regret this, but I'm gonna give ya another shot!" :"One of my government contacts finds herself in a delicate position. Seems somebody stole a copy of some blueprints and sold them to the wrong people." :"Blueprints of some communication horse crap! Definitely an inside job! Word filtered back, and she put her people on it right away!" :"They tracked the blueprints to an island in the Caribbean. An island whose government isn't very sympathetic to her needs." :(The rest is the same from success. Will combine them later.) Details Mission type: Mission description: "Retrieve blueprints located in a hut on the Western tip of the island." Turns: 12 Reward: $7000 Success: :"Good man! Can't tell ya how pleased after the weekend." Success: (2 deaths = Death Rate 16) :"The body count was a little high, but dang ya got the job done! And I got somewhere to get these blueprints, so we'll have to yak about this another time!" :"Oh... And ah, thanks! I'll be talking to ya after the weekend." Failure: (All mercs dead AND Blueprints destroyed) :"Ya dang fool! I was gonna spend the weekend on the Riviera. Give the lady her blueprints. What do think? She's gonna settle for chocolates!" :"You've severely hampered my relationship, both personal and professional, with a key contact! Can't say I'm pleased, Woody." Main02S - Eliminate Roberts This mission will only appear if Main02 was successful. (If 1&2 are a success) :"Whoa... Did the weekend ever fly by! She's something. Started in this business turning spies! Dang! She's still got it! And brains to boot!" :"Don't get me wrong! I was out drumming up business! Matter of fact, got us our next job! Those blueprints allowed 'em to identify the traitor." :"The employee's name is Jeff Roberts. Prints were all over the dang thing. Last night he flew to the Caribbean." :"Reason to believe the people who bought the blueprints from him will be tryin' to see what he remembers about them now that they no longer have 'em!" :"He's a liability! Need to assassinate him! Job's worth a lot to me and I'm willing to pay ya $10000. Ya get the urge to take anybody else out feel free!" :"I'd do it myself, but I'm kinda tired." Mission type: Kill NPC Mission details: "Assassinate Jeff Roberts." Turns: 8 Reward: $10000 Enemies: 3 NPCs: 3 (one of them the target) Area items: None Enemy items: *.45 Ammo (Campton) NPC items: *Money ($350) (Jacko) This mission is not difficult, but be aware of the turn limit. Move the mercs to the building and kill the three enemies that appear in the way. After the battle, move the merc with best marksmanship to the North of the building and use the window to kill Roberts, and send the other mercs inside the building to make it faster. Just make sure the merc that opens the second door has enough AP to move inside the room, or else he will block the path and one of the NPCs will move to him and block the door until he feels safe or is killed, which isn't adviced, unless the player wants to take $350 from one of them and get scolded from Gus. Success: (perfect) :"Now... Wasn't that easy money? My contact has already been in touch with me, and she seems real pleased. Jeff Roberts is no longer a problem." :"I'll be attending his funeral with her on Thursday. What a shame! Guy goes on a well-deserved vacation and ends up having a boating accident. Dang tragic! We'll be talking shortly." Success: () :"" Failure: () :"" Main03 - Destroy the Tyloon River bridge (1st Success, 2nd Failure / 1&2 failed) :"I've cooled my heels, barely! My lady friend in the government is unemployed and not talking to me! Let's hope that's the end of it!" :"Should have taken care of that one myself. A woman slighted is a woman slighted! Now... Let's move on to other business." :"Picked us up a tourist assignment. Gonna do a tiny favor for another country! Dictator running it has the right friends!" :"Dictator next door has the wrong enemies! Been recruited for our deniability factor. Reason I get most of my work. Ya get caught, everybody denies everything!" :"Two countries are separated by the Tyloon River. At the mouth, there's a bridge. It's being used by the insurgents to conduct nightly raids." :"Your team's gotta blow it! Ya'll play this one cautious. Been a slew of reports of enemy snipers on both sides of that bridge." :"If ya find it necessary to cross the border, do so. They don't want to recognize it, why should we? Your share of the take is $9000!" Mission type: Destroy Any Bridge Mission description: "Destroy the Tyloon River bridge. If you need to cross the border, do so." Turns: 12 Reward: $9000 Supplied item: Live Explosive Enemies: 7 Area items: *Two Live Explosives visible from the starting point. Success: :"Your little excursion went rather well! Did ya get a chance to pick me up anything. A T-shirt? Coffee mug?" :"Everyone's pleased! Enemy will have to rebuild the bridge. Locals should be able to supply enough sniper rifle fire to stop that from happening." :"If they don't, well... we'll get another job! And some more money!" Failure: :"What happened out there? Didn't give it your all because ya were working for a human rights abusing dictator? Well..." :"Get your head out of your butt, Woody! We're workin' for friendly people! Who happen to be doing a tyrant a favor. People that get me plenty of good work!" :"Ya give it your all no matter who the client. Ya with me? Just like a lawyer! They've done all right by it." If all 3 missions so far are a failure: :"This is pathetic, Woody! You're just jerking me around! Consider myself to be a patient man, but..." :"Ya turned out to be real mistake, Woody! Gonna have to be more careful who I deal with in the future!" Main04 - Counterfeit funds hijacked (Success in 1-3) :"Heard from somebody I haven't heard from in a while. And I thought you might be interested." :"Picked us up a tourist assignment. Gonna do a tiny favor for another country! Dictator running it has the right friends!" :(the rest is the same) Mission 4 (Failure in 2 and 3) :"Ya remember what I told ya, 'cause I got something else!" :"What I got goin' is a mission I don't personally want to handle. Too many old faces involved! So, I'm gonna pass it on to ya." :"Some counterfeit funds have fallen into the wrong hands. These bogus bills are as close to the real thing as you're ever gonna get!" :"Say that with confidence, 'cause they were printed by the same people who make the real thing! Meant to be circulated in an unfriendly country." :"Done all the time! Get a good flow of bogus currency moving in another country. Blow the whistle on it, panic hits, and the whole economy is undermined." :"Usually works like a dang charm! Except the money neer made it out of this country. Armored truck was attacked. Gun battle ensued." :"Ambushers killed everyone and took everything! Sustained heavy wounds in the process. Local police are combing the countryside looking for 'em!" :"Your team's gotta beat the cops to the cash! Or a lot of people are gonna have to answer a lot of questions! Should be easy. Know where to find 'em." :"They're holed up in a building located south of your drop-off point. Get the money back and waste whoever you have to." :"Remember, if you're questioned, ya had no idea the money wasn't legit. Job's worth $12000! In legal tender!" Mission type: Mission description: Find the counterfeit funds and return with them. Turns: 16 Reward: $12000 Notes: *The counterfeit cash is with one of the enemies, not in the building. Success, but 3 deaths: :"Ya got the money like I asked, but can't say I'm crazy about ya leaving A.I.M. bodies behind. Cops are gonna stumble upon that scene!" :"I'm gonna look into gettin' a couple of cleaners up there, if there's still time to do something about it." Mission 5 (Success in 1 and 4, Failure in 2 and 3) :"Okay! Dang cleaners got there and did a fine job. Even took the dang building away and planted trees! Nothing anybody's gonna figure out!" :"Got us something a bit different. Gonna have to do some preliminary reconnaissance. Certain country's satellite has sent back disturbing photos." :"Show a well-defended encampment. Infra-red and electro-magnetic activity suggest some sort of command center." :"Owners and their activities are unknown. Clients need a photo of the interior to try and piece it all together. Specifically, any computer installations." :"You're to get in there, take the picture and get out with it. Reward is generous. $8000 to be exact! Ya'll find the building north of your drop-off point." :"I should tell ya, you ain't the first dang squad to be givin' this assignment!" Mission type: Mission description: Penetrate building North of your drop-off zone. Locate computer installations and get a photo of them. Turns: 16 Reward: $8000 Supplied item: Camera Enemies: 8 Failure (Turn limit over. All enemies were killed and no merc died (but plenty injuries). In the last turn the camera merc was in the computers room door! But as his AP was low, had to try taking a photo from there, and it is not a valid photo due to distance. So close, yet so far...) :"I'd say they were waiting for ya! Dang! Gonna have to send in somebody else. You were in way over your head..." :"See if I can't dig ya up a non-military operation. Those private guys pay pretty dang good money. And the gig's usually straight forward." Mission 6 (1 Success, 2 & 3 Failure, 4 Success, 5 Failure) :"Knew I'd find ya something! Non-military just like I promised ya. But don't be thinkin' it's gonna be a dang cakewalk." :"This one's corporate! Son of a C.E.O. from a major chemical company is missing. Firm does a lot of business in Central and South America." :"Strong possibility one of the drug cartels may be behind it. Kid disappeared backpacking with friends. Been seen alive since in the company of armed men." :"Don't figure they had a chance to go too far. Gettin' ya into the general vicinity won't be a problem." :"What I need ya to do is to find out his precise location. Confirm he's being held against his will, and report back." :"Want ya to avoid contact. Get in there, snoop around, locate, and get out. Ya start a war and people get hurt! Mr. Anderson don't want a war!" :"He wants to know where his son is at! And he don't trust us enough to intervene. Get back with the info and waitin' for ya will be $10000." Mission type: Mission description: Determine Anderson's whereabouts. Turns: 16 Reward: $10000 Failure: (Before mission, Postie killed Bud, Beth quit because of Pops, and many injured mercs were patients without doctor Beth, so ended up with one merc and one casualty in both sides...) :"So what's the deal! Is he there? Not there? Ya don't know, do ya?" I hate passin' up money! And I hate disappointin' my clients, too!" :"I told him it was a lock! No complications! Ain't easy gettin' contracts for armed intervention! Ya gotta pour it on thick! Civilians can be real finicky." :"Now... You'll have to excuse me while I go grovel!" Mission 7 (1S,23F,4S,56F) :"Just so you're up to speed. The kid's body was dumped just outside the embassy during the night! I changed my phone number. Ya might want to do the same." :"Been workin' hand in hand a lot lately. Maybe we should open up an office together. Only take primo assignments like the one I got for ya here." :"It's big league! Big time! Ya can score a lot of points with the people who count on this one! People who always got something to get done!" :"Our government has a double agent code named Blue Moon planted deep within the intelligence community of our old, cold war enemy." :"Anything they want passed on to the other side they give him. Usually, horse crap, decoy stuff, played out to look legit. Blue Moon's ticket through the ranks." :"This time, he's waiting for a special delivery. Your team's gonna make it. But ya'll have to cross an old enemy's border to do it." :"And they're very particular about their borders. Even more so, now that they're changing all the time. Ya'll use the back door, won't ask for passports." :"It's a high security area, doubt they'll be asking ya anything! Blue Moon will watch ya. Ya give him the briefcase and ya disappear." :"The documents are important! Contain information about a previous mission ya worked on. Blue Moon will pass the information on." :"Depending on the Russians' reaction, our side will know whether our old enemy is behind it or as clued out as we are! Good luck!" :"Oh, ya the important stuff. Get the briefcase there and your bank account goes up by $9000." Mission: Deliver the briefcase to the double agent code-named Blue Moon and ensure that he survives to complete delivery. Turns: 16 Reward: $9000 Supplied item: Briefcase (mission item) Failure (With short funds, had to send everyone possible, despite their injuries. Still...) :"Can I open my eyes? Will it all be better? Just what in dangnation is goin' on! Those were border guards!" :"Your team should have showed 'em who's who! Ya blew it! Dang! Is my stomach on fire! I gotta take something..." The (sad) end: :"This is pathetic, Woody! You're just jerking me around! Consider myself to be a patient man, but..." :"Ya turned out to be real mistake, Woody! Gonna have to be more careful who I deal with in the future!"